Valkyr/Patch History
;Hysterical Assault - Hysteria Augment - Valkyr *Let invulnerability linger for half a second when aiming to prevent getting downed immediately in high-damage areas *Increased Range *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Valkyr.﻿ *Fixed using a Warframe with an Exalted Melee weapon, certain actions will lead to a weird "in-between" state, where your Exalted Melee Stance incorporates moves from your currently equipped melee weapon. MODDABLE ‘EXALTED’ WEAPONS! Warframes with unique Ability-driven (Exalted) Weapons can now be separately Modded in your Arsenal! This includes the ability to customize their appearance too! If you own any of the following Warframes, their “Exalted” Weapon have been added to your Arsenal: *Valkyr/Prime’s Talons **No customizing since her Talons’ design is all Energy-based! Exalted Weapons work in the following ways: *They appear in your Arsenal as an unranked moddable Weapon option once you’ve unlocked the Ability. *All Exalted weapons use the Mod classes expected for the class of weapon. *Melee Exalted Weapons have their Stance Mod permanently displayed in the modding UI with access to Combos! *While Exalted Weapons can be ranked, they do not count towards Mastery Rank (with the exception of Khora’s Venari). *Riven Mods are not generated for Exalted Weapons. *Fixed an issue where Clients downed while using Valkyr’s Hysteria would be unable to switch weapons when revived. *Fixed casting and deactivating Valkyr’s Hysteria while in Dual-Wield mode resulting in the UI stating the name of your Pistol and ability used. *Fixed a script error when casting Valkyr’s Rip Line. *Fixed a case where Valkyr can get stuck in Hysteria. *Fixed Valkyr continuing to have her Talons equipped after Hysteria is deactivated if a player was joining the game while the ability was being activated. *Fixed using Valkyr's Hysteria during a ‘Weapon Only’ Sortie resulting in "Power In Use" when casting any ability for the remainder of the mission. *Fixed incorrect grammar in Valkyr’s Passive ability description. *Valkyr Prime introduced. *Fixed not being able to equip Valkyr Augment Mods on Valkyr. *Fixed Valkyr’s Bonds being missing from the Market and not being able to equip them on Valkyr. *Fixed Warcry not ending when there are no allies/enemies left being affected. *'Augment': Hysteria – *Fixed a crash when casting Hysteria while you have an active Glaive thrown out. *Fixed the growing Hysteria aura turning invisible by Naramon's Shadow Step. *Fixed Hysteria applying efficiency Mods twice. *Fixed Valkyr’s Warcry not having any effect when cast. *Hysteria Changes **Energy usage is scaled by duration in Hysteria. **Damage mitigated when Hysteria is deactivated is scaled by duration in Hysteria. **Hysteria Aura now has a maximum range of 20 meters. **When Hysteria is deactivated, Valkyr will only take the mitigated damage if any enemy in the aura has line-of-sight. *Paralysis will no longer be able to stun boss-type enemies. *Warcry now has diminishing returns against boss-type enemies. *Ripline now has a 0.5x energy multiplier per successive hit. *Fixed an error allowing Valkyr to pull player out of the extraction area. *Fixed Kara Alt Helmet twitching when equipped. *Fixed using Hysteria multiple times locking players into Hysteria, preventing the use of any weapons. *Fixed Valkyr taking damage from broken windows while in Hysteria. *Fixed an issue causing Clients using Valkyr to still take damage while in Hysteria. *Fixed Prolonged Paralysis pulling enemies significantly farther than intended. *Abilities Changes: **Rip Line now has increased animation speed and vertical boost. **Ripline now has reduced energy cost and increased damage for each time cast. **Ripline will now soft-lock onto enemies. **Valkyr’s HUD will now display the window of opportunity to recast Ripline at lower cost. **Hysteria can now be quickly toggled on/off. **Hysteria now receives buffs from the player’s melee weapon Mods. **Valkyr now passively has 50% knockdown recovery speed and no heavy landing. *Fixed Valkyr not receiving credit for kills from Hysteria. *Fixed Ripline showing as castable with 0 Energy. *Added Apex particles for Paralysis. *Fixed Ramparts being usable by Valkyr when in Hysteria. *Fixed Warcry stacking multiple times on Squad members when Eternal War Augment is equipped. *Fixed Hysteria playing sounds from related to the player’s un-equipped melee weapon. *Fixed Valkyr’s unique attachments not using the player’s custom colors. *'Augment:': Warcry - *Fixed Hysteria tagging dead enemies with its visual special effect. *'Augment:': Rip Line - *Fixed energy efficiency Mods not applying to Rip Line. *Fixed a scaling issue seen with Valkyr’s ambient visual effects during Archwing missions. *Fixed a bug that was incorrectly scaling Syandanas down on Valkyr by 20%. *'Augment:': Paralysis - *Fixed an issue where not equipping a melee weapon while using Valkyr would break Hysteria. *Parry procs can now be triggered during Hysteria. *Fixed an issue with Hysteria finisher animations using Furax animations. *Fixed an issue with Warcry armor buff not properly being removed after the ability ends. *Reduced the duration of Hysteria in Dark Sector conflicts. *Fixed a common Furax stance card appears in the combos list for Valkyr while Hysteria is active. *Fixed Hysteria not functioning properly if a player picked up a data mass while Hysteria is active. *Fixed an issue with Hysteria not properly respecting the level of the associated Stance, making combos unusable. *Hysteria has been reworked with an entirely new animation set and sounds! Activate Valkyr’s Hysteria to play through the new combos and movement set! *Valkyr’s Hysteria now is affected by the melee ‘combo’ counter bonuses! The higher your combo chain, the more damage Hysteria will do! *Fixed issue with primary color tint on Kara helmet. *Tweaked the visuals on Valkyr's Immortal Skin. *Improved the description for War Cry mod to better indicate melee buffs to teammates. *Fixed an issue with Valkyr's Default Helmet lacking an image and description. *Fixed an issue with the helmet and body tint colors not matching correctly. *Fixed an issue with clients breaking after attempting to perform a melee attack after Hysteria has ended. *Fixed ragdolls being affected by Valkyr's powers. *Fixed ‘Rank 30 Furax’ bug appearing if using Hysteria and Valkyr. *Valkyr now has 600 base armor. *Hysteria ability now takes weapon damage and crit into consideration. *Paralysis - Now only takes 1/3rd of shields but still calculates damage based on 1/2 shield use. *Hysteria - Now has life regain/regeneration as damage is being dealt to enemies. *Ripline is now more violent on AI. *Fixed the enemy speed debuff on Warcry ability, so that it is now affected by Ability Mods. *Fixed issue where Hysteria added a level 30 Furax to Arsenal on mission complete. *Armor buffed from 200 to 300 *Fixed script error in Rip Line ability that would cause power-in-use bug. *Fixed Valkyr's Rip Line being usable on downed players. *Fixed Valkyr being vulnerable to Procs from Disruptor and others when Hysteria is active. *Fixed Warcry being permanent on enemies. *Fixed Warcry not slowing enemies down more at higher levels *Fixed Alad V being too weak to Ripline. *Fixed Valkyr’s power sounds not playing when using Noble animations. *Fixed melee weapon info at end of match not being displayed if Hysteria was active. *Fixed melee getting locked for clients after being hit by something that would normally do knockdown when Hysteria is active. *Fixed Valkyr using the fist melee style on her regular melee weapon after using her ultimate. *Introduced. }} Last updated: Category:Valkyr